A Kitty's Tale
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: It's that time of year again, I need my check-up. I really wish Bella would stop flirting with the new veterinarian, although I have to admit, his freaky colored eyes are quite nice. AH; Crackfic; CatPOV.
1. Chapter 1

…

**A/N: Blame the girls on FB for this. I asked for a challenge and this is what came up. I'm a master procrastinator and I've been working on an other fic for a while but the damn thing is buried in my head and won't come out. **

**This is unbeta'd and hasn't even been pre-read. There is no bestiality or anything gross in here either, I swear. It's all in good fun!**

**SM owns all things Twilight... I own a cat. **

**No animals were harmed during the writing of this fic.**

**...**

**A Kitty's Tale**

**Summary: It's that time of year again, I need my check-up. I really wish Bella would stop flirting with the new veterinarian, although I have to admit, his freaky colored eyes are quite nice. AH; Crackfic; CatPOV; ExB; M for... stuff.**

…

**Twiddly's POV**

I was napping on my red chair in the corner of the living room, just minding my own business when my Bella walked in with that phone thing in her hand. She kept blabbering on it, I tried not to eavesdrop, but her mouth kept moving and the noises were loud. Not like when she talks to me all quiet and sweet.

"I know, Alice...Uh huh...Yeah, I will, I promise...No Dr. Cullen is on vacation in Mexico, I swear I didn't do it on purpose...Mister Twiddler needs this...I'm sure this Edward guy will be fine...I've never met him...No, I won't be late...Listen, I've got to go. Talk to you later...Yeah. Bye."

I stretched my paws out over the edge of the cushion and yawned. I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't like that Alice person.

Alice was a pain in the butt. She kept me once at her home and tried to dress me in a fluffy pink tutu. I'm a boy for cat's sake!

I closed my eyes and lazily curled myself into a ball. I was just drifting off when I felt my Bella's hand on me. I loved wen she put her hands on me. She was always gentle and caring. She would stroke me and care for me so well.

I purred and stretched, nuzzling my my cheek against her hand. I had to make sure other knew who she belonged to.

"Hi baby," she cooed. "How's my big boy doing?"

I purred and meowed in response. She seemed to like it when I spoke to her.

Her fingers scratched under my chin, making my entire body loosen up in response. I closed my eyes, letting the sensations course through me.

"Aww, did you miss me? I'm sure you did, huh?" she cooed some more, her voice all low and sweet, just the way I liked it.

She always knew what I liked. She filled my bowl every morning with the beef and chicken concoction, the scent made me drool a little. I liked starting off my morning like that.

She'd usually be out the door before I was finished eating but, I made sure to say goodbye by rubbing my cheeks and the side of my body against her legs. This wards off the other strays. She's mine, bitches!

She patted my head and stood up, "Poor kitty, I can't believe I have to bring you to the vet later."

I knew who this vet person was, but I couldn't find it in me to care. She only brought me there when I was sick and I wasn't sick so there was no reason for me to go there.

...

A sudden need to go lay on the ground hit me and I stood on all fours, stretching as I listened for my Bella.

I could hear her in the other room, flitting around with her buzzy thing. Ugh, that thing was so noisy and it made strange sounds come out of her mouth.

I hopper off of my chair and lay on the ground in front of that room with the bed.

When she was done making all that racket, she put some clothes on her body and smiled as she bent at the waist and patted my head.

I scrunched up my nose, her pheromones overly present in the air as she moved around me.

My Bella stepped over me and went over to the closet where she took out that big metal carrier thing.

Oh no, was she planning to bring me somewhere? Was it this vet thing?

But, it couldn't be, I wasn't sick.

I didn't got to the vet place very often. He usually grabbed at me and looked through my fur and then he would give me a shot on my haunch. But that would only happen if I was sick.

I didn't like it very much but it seemed to make my Bella happy. She didn't like it when I was sick.

Thankfully, I hadn't been sick in a while, but I couldn't understand why she was bringing me there.

"Aww, don't worry Twiddly. I won't let him hurt you, this is for your own good."

My Bella grabbed me and cuddled me to her chest. I nuzzled myself against her chin and rubbed my scent on her. I then licked her skin. I didn't like the taste but I needed to make sure the other cats knew she was mine. My Bella would always be mine.

"My poor baby needs his yearly exam. That new doctor better be gentle with you or I'll give him a piece of my mind. Yes I will," my Bella cooed at me while scratching behind my ears. I closed my eyes and rewarded her with a purr from deep in my throat.

She put me inside that metal death trap and closed the door. I hated that thing but trying to use my claws was fruitless. I'd lost them years ago on one of those trip to the vet. They'd put a mask on me and I'd gone to sleep only to wake up with parts of my rear missing and my claws gone.

The experience had made me fuzzy and disoriented but, after that I'd lost the urge to sniff out any of the females that lived in our building. It was okay, considering my Bella didn't like it when I'd go looking for a female. She always said I was hers and I felt bad when I'd try to run away.

That sleepy vet trip only happened once and those parts didn't grow back. I should know, I clean there all the time. Hey, you would too if you could reach. I'll never understand how humans get clean. Ugh, the thought of that big water thing made me shudder.

I meowed loudly to show my discontent and then I settled myself down in the far corner of the metal thing.

She brought me to the car and I dozed off.

The next thing I remember, I was being carried inside a building.

"I'm here for his yearly check-up and heartworm medication," my Bella told the human sitting behind the big counter.

The blond lady looked at some papers and replied, "Yes, Edward will see you in a few minutes. Have a seat. If you can, take him out of the carrier and try to keep him calm."

My Bella set down the carrier on a table and carefully took me out of it. I was scared so I wrapped my paws around her arms and buried my face as close to her as possible.

"It's okay baby. You'll be okay," she cooed while stroking me. I liked it when she stroked me so I relaxed a bit. I knew she wouldn't let anyone hurt me. There weren't any small humans around so it was okay. I didn't like the small humans very much. They usually tried to pull my fur instead of stroking it.

"Mister Twiddler Swan?" A deep voice called out.

I turned my face in the direction of the voice. He was a tall human with brown-coppery colored fur on his head and nice freaky colored greenish eyes. He was different from my Bella. Her head fur was chocolate brown like her eyes.

His smile was warm so I decided to trust him.

My Bella's pheromones levels indicated she wanted to mate with the vet person. I thought this was strange since she usually mated with the buzzing thing. But I let it slide, opting to cuddle myself in her neck to show the vet person that she was my person.

"This is him," Bella said.

"Hello there Mister Twiddler," the male replied. "I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be treating you today."

"Are you related to the other Dr. Cullen?" my Bella asked. Her voice was different. She sort of sounded like she did when she spoke to me.

"He's my father actually, call me Edward," the male replied and he stroked my back lightly. I liked his hands. He seemed gentle and I could tell by his voice that he was nice.

My Bella shifted me in her arms and extended her hand to shake this Edward person's, "I'm Bella."

Edward took her hand in his, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Follow me into the examination room and we can get this over with. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with him." His voice was soft as he made eye contact with her.

My Bella was breathing funny and a soft sound escaped her throat when the Edward person let go of her hand.

We stepped into the room and she pulled me away from her and gently propped me on the gray shiny table. It was cold under the pads of my paws. I didn't like it so I tried to crawl back into my Bella's arms.

"It's okay, baby. Edward won't hurt you," my Bella cooed as she stroked me and held me in place.

"Okay, so I can see from his chart here that he's all up to date with his shots and today we're doing a check-up and heartworm preventative measure, yeah?" Edward said as he caressed me. His hands went all over my body, commanding and yet gentle at the same time. I purred lightly under his touch.

Bella's soothing touch came into the mix as she scratched under my chin. I was putty in their hands.

"Yes. He's a house cat and really doesn't do much but I like to make sure he's okay," my Bella showed her teeth when she smiled.

The male Edward doctor person examined me thoroughly while my Bella scratched under my chin. I didn't move very much as I trusted them both. The table under me had warmed a little making it a little bit more comfortable.

"Well, everything seems fine here. I'll go get my supplies and you can be on your way," the Edward person said as he left me and my Bella alone.

"It'll be okay, baby. We're almost done," my Bella cooed as she stroked me from head all the way to my tail. I liked it when she did that so I purred and chirped, making my Bella giggle, "Aww, you'll be okay Twiddly."

Edward came back into the room and stroked me again. "This won't be too bad," he said as he stroked my back.

I felt a little prick and something cold being applied between my shoulder blades. I flinched a little and meowed my distress and my Bella took me into her arms and held my face against her chest.

"It'll be okay baby," she cooed. "It's all over."

Well, that was a good thing. I looked over at the Edward person and hissed in his direction.

He patted my head and stroked me behind the ears, "It's okay buddy. We're all done."

My Bella's heart rate picked up, I could sense she was nervous about something. "I guess we're done until next year, huh?"

Edward smiled at her, showing his teeth and made his eyes crinkle, "yeah, unless you want to get together sometime. I'm new in town and wouldn't mind someone showing me around."

Bella's pheromone levels heightened again as her heartbeat and breathing changed, "I'd love to. Actually, a bunch of friends of mine are going out tonight. Just a few drinks to relax and unwind. You could come, if you'd like."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your girlfriends," he replied.

My Bella's skin heated up and changed color a bit. "They're bringing their boyfriends and I'm usually the fifth wheel so it'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

They kept talking but I stopped paying attention as I purred loudly and settled my face against my Bella's chest.

Next thing I knew, I was being put inside the metal cage carrier thing and we were inside that big moving car thing.

It didn't take very long as I slept most of the way and before I knew it we were home again.

I stretched and yawned when my Bella put me on my chair and then I jumped off of it and went to use the litter box.

When I came back into the room, my Bella was talking on that phone thing again, "Yeah Alice...I know...He was so cute...You should see his hair, gah, I wanted to shove my fingers in there and ride his face for all it was worth...No I didn't get his age...Yeah, he's coming tonight...Hardy har har, I get it, coming. I swear you're like a twelve year old boy sometimes...I told him to meet us there at eight, you're still picking me up, right?...Good...Yeah, I'm definitely going to try...See you later...Bye."

I stretched and padded around my spot on the chair and then cleaned myself. I licked every inch of fur that I could and then settled myself on there for a little nap. I was exhausted after the trip to the Edward vet person.

I was awakened by my Bella's hand stroking me. I rubbed my cheek over her hand cause she had dipped herself in that water and now she was all clean and didn't have my scent anymore. I needed for the other cats to know that she was my Bella person. That Edward person needed to know that too.

"I'll be home later, baby. Be a good boy now, okay?" She scratched me behind the ears and I purred to tell her I liked it.

When she was out the door, I went around the house and rubbed my cheek against everything. I then jumped on the kitchen counter and took a nap there. My Bella doesn't like it when I do that so I only do it when she's not home.

After a little while, I stretched, yawned and licked myself again. I was a little hungry so I decided to have a snack. I jumped off of the counter and looked in my bowl. I had some of that chicken flavored food in there so I decided that would be okay to eat. My Bella sometimes gave me table scraps but, she hadn't eaten at home today so all I had were the hard chicken flavored bits. I liked those though so I didn't mind.

I heard a click at the door so I looked over to where the noise was from. I figured my Bella was probably home since my place was dark now.

I heard her voice and the Edward male's voice. They were laughing together but the door was still closed so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I just didn't want them to give me another shot so I ran and hid under the big bouncy bed thing in the other room.

"I had a good time tonight, Edward. I'm glad you came," I heard my Bella say.

"I'm glad you invited me, Bella. Your friends are great and it was nice to see Emmett again. I hadn't seen him since college," Edward replied.

"Yeah, that was a great coincidence that you two knew each other. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm okay. Come here, beautiful," Edward cooed. His voice was low and breathy. I didn't like it but judging from my Bella's reaction, I think she did.

I heard some little noises and came out from under the bed. They were both standing in the hall in front of the room. Their mouths were joined and I could see them moving together. Humans kissing, gross.

I could never understand the humans, they didn't do it right at all. No wonder my Bella didn't have any tiny humans, she doesn't mate properly. Didn't she know you don't do that face to face?

I sat and licked myself. I was bored and they kept me from sleeping so I watched them as they took the fabric coverings off. I'd have to pee on the Edward person's coverings later to make sure he knew not to come here again and bother my Bella.

"Hmm baby, your kitty's all wet for me," Edward cooed while his hands were everywhere on my Bella's body.

What the hell was he talking about? I was not wet at all. The male person was obviously delusional.

"Edward, that feels so good," my Bella said in that voice that's usually reserved for me.

"Lay back on the bed. I need to taste that sweet pussy of yours," he replied.

My ears perked up at this. Was he planning on cooking me?

But then Bella's loud keening noises brought me out of my thoughts. She was being all loud and I could hear the mattress making noises too.

The Edward person was moaning, I could hear him flicking some wetness and his face was buried between her legs.

Nope, they would never get tiny people that way, that was for sure.

"Holy shit, Edward...yes...oh fuck yes..." Bella said a little louder.

I jumped on the edge of the bed and sat on my haunches just in time to see the Edward person crawl on top of my Bella and kiss her mouth.

They smiled at each other and I could feel nothing but calm all around the room.

My Bella sounded happy and their pheromones were off the charts. They were both in so much need to mate, it almost made me want a kitty of my own. Almost.

I cocked my head to the side and watched as he pulled back from their kiss, "Are you sure about this, beautiful?"

"Yeah, definitely," my Bella smiled, showing her teeth and kissed the Edward person's jaw.

"Ugh, you're so tight, baby. Feels so good," the Edward said as he moved over her.

I shook my head and purred loudly as I laid down on the edge of the bed. I moved my tail from side to side as I watched them intently.

I decided I wasn't going to pee on the Edward person's clothes since he seemed to make my Bella happy.

She said yes a lot so I took that as a good sign.

I got bored a little watching them so I closed my eyes and napped as the bed shifted rhythmically.

I woke up startled when my Bella picked me up, "How's my big boy doing?"

She scratched me behind the ears and cuddled me in the big bed.

"Hey beautiful," the Edward person crawled into bed next to her.

Her heart rate picked up and she smiled at him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It was just my father. I'm supposed to be house sitting for him since I haven't found an apartment yet. I told him I was staying with a friend."

"Am I that friend?"

"I think we're more than friends, beautiful." The Edward person cuddled both me and my Bella and their mouths touched.

I closed my eyes and purred. I liked being close to my human.

"I like being more than your friend," my Bella said between kisses.

"I like that too, Bella. I guess I should thank Mister Twiddler here for bringing you to me, huh?" the Edward person asked while he stroked my back lightly.

I opened my eyes and stretched my paws over to the Edward person. He let me press the pads of my paws over his arm so I stood and nuzzled my cheek against his hand. He could be my human too since my Bella seemed to like him.

My Bella stroked my back lightly while my Edward scratched behind my ear, "Twiddly here is a great matchmaker."

They kissed again and I slid away from their embrace. I decided I had enough of them so I went to the other room to lay down on my red chair.

I closed my eyes and napped for a while.

Days and nights seemed to pass by and my Edward person was always home with my Bella person.

Eventually, my Edward person brought in some of his things. I had to put my scent on all of it. It was exhausting work but I did it.

He liked to sit in front of the television at night and stroke me so, I didn't pee on his things. Not even once.

My Bella seemed happier when he was around. She'd come home and coo at me like she usually did and at night she'd coo at him.

I think she liked to have us to take care of.

I liked that they both took care of me.

I was alone in the house a lot less. My Edward person took care of me like my Bella person always had.

Eventually, my Bella person got a big belly. It was strange and nice. I could feel that there was a tiny human in there.

I would settle myself in her lap and purr against her belly. That made my Bella giggle and I liked that.

I guess at some point they got the mating thing right. Must have been that time I walked into the room and she was on her hands and knees in front of him. I was so proud of him that day. My Edward person was growing up.

More time passed by and before I knew it, my Bella came home with a tiny human in her arms, "Hey Twiddly, come meet your baby sister," she cooed.

I lifted my head from the chair and looked in her direction. I sniffed the air and smelled something sweet. The tiny human made some gurgling noises and that got my attention.

I stood from the chair and stretched, slowly letting my limbs relax before jumping off of the chair.

I strode slowly over to where my Bella and my Edward stood, "Twiddly, this is Leah. She's a baby. You'll have to behave with her."

I meowed and rubbed my cheek along the Leah tiny human's blanket. I could smell how she was different but the same as my Bella. I decided I wasn't going to pee on her things. But I wanted to put my scent on her so I pressed my cheek against her hand.

That was a mistake 'cause her tiny fingers got caught in my fur and she pulled on it a little bit. It didn't hurt but I flinched anyways and pulled away from her.

I decided I would rub myself all over her things, that way she would know that she is mine too and that I am the boss.

I made my way over to my chair and laid down once again. I watched as my humans cuddled together on the couch and decided that I liked them. All of them.

My Bella would always be my first person but the veterinarian and the baby made great additions to my world so I was okay with it all.

I jumped off of the chair and jumped onto my Edward's lap. He stroked me as he cooed at the tiny human.

All was good in the world.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

This was written for the Fandom for Autism compilation

Title: A Kitty's Tale: Chapter 2 (BxE)

Penname: CullensTwiMistress

Rating: M

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: BxE

Warnings/Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; I own Twiddly.

Summary: Bella needs to bring Twiddly to the vet, the problem is that he's new and kind of cute. How will Twiddly react to a male getting his owner's attention? EPOV & BPOV of CH 1

…

BPOV

I groaned as I stepped out of the car and made my way inside my apartment. Thankfully my job as a teller at the bank meant that I kept banker's hours, which meant I could leave a little early without too many questions, providing someone covered my window.

I needed to bring Twiddly to the vet later. Poor thing needed his check up and I had a hard time getting an appointment.

Apparently the old vet had decided to take some time off and had some other guy there. I just hoped that he would treat my baby properly. I hated those vets that manhandled my poor defenseless little pussy.

I'd heard good things of this Edward guy. Apparently he even made Mrs. Cope's dog stop barking at him within five minutes. A feat in itself since the damn thing barked day and night at any given time.

My phone rang just as I was unlocking my door. Taking the keys out of my purse, I fumbled with the lock while answering.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella!" Alice's chipper voice assaulted my ears. I rolled my eyes at her, as if she could see me. "You're coming tonight, right?"

I groaned and walked into my apartment and closed the door behind me.

"I know, Alice," I replied. Jeez, like I'd forget.

"And you will try to mingle a little, right?"

"Uh huh," I answered, bored.

"Do not _uh huh_ me, Bella Swan!" I could clearly hear her annoyance but meh, I was used to her. My best friend was pushy and overbearing but she was my friend and she wanted the best for me.

At least she never brought me shopping. That would have killed me.

I rolled my eyes once more. "Yeah, I will, I promise"

"You better. Now, say hi to the old Doc for me, will ya? I can't believe you have to do this today of all days. It's our first night off in weeks."

"No, Dr. Cullen is on vacation in Mexico, I swear I didn't do it on purpose." I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Well, that cat of yours is the cutest thing ever. I think he really liked the tutu I put on him. Hopefully that new guy will be good to him." Oh god, I'd almost forgotten about Alice's babysitting days. I'd come home from a week's vacation in Mexico with my mother, only to find my male cat dressed in a pink tutu and wearing a diamond studded tiara.

I sighed. "Mister Twiddler needs this-"

"I know, Bells. I just think that maybe you should postpone it and go next week." Nice try Alice. I couldn't believe she was actually trying to make me cancel my appointment.

"I'm sure this Edward guy will be fine," I continued while trying to keep myself in check.

"Ohh, fine you say?" she asked in a cheeky tone.

I huffed. "I've never met him."

"Oh. Well, you never know, Bella. He could be hot. Just don't forget, I'm picking you up at 7:30, alright?"

"No, I won't be late," I said.

"I want to know how it goes with Twiddly." I could hear her fiddling with some paperwork. She was obviously still at work. And although her concern was endearing, I had some things to do before I got to the vet's.

I eyed Twiddly on his chair, sleeping the day away and smiled. "Listen, I've got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Call me, alright?" she replied.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah. Bye."

I shook my head as I put away my cell. There was no way I was going to miss going out tonight, it had been way too long since the last time we'd gone out.

I groaned at the memory of Emmett and Jasper trying to set me up with one of their "boys". Ugh, that guy was such a douchenozzle.

I turned my attention to Twiddly. He was lying in his favorite chair, probably oblivious to the world going on around him. Poor cat, I bet he hated going to the vet. It wasn't a big deal. It's not like he has to put his legs in tiny little kitty stirrups.

The image made me giggle as I pet him a little bit to kill a little bit of time.

I still had about an hour to kill before the vet appointment, so after petting Twiddly and making him purr, I went into my room and played with my own kitty.

If I didn't pick up anyone later tonight, I'd at least get this out of my system, and maybe another one before falling asleep. Orgasms before bed always make me sleep like the dead.

Feeling relaxed and content, I cleaned up and got dressed.

Twiddly was lying on the floor in the hallway, swinging his tail around and waiting for me. It was like he had me on a timer. I swear, he could tell time.

I got his pet carrier and proceeded to load him in there carefully. He didn't like it much, but it was safer than having him loose in the car.

I made my way quickly to the vet's office and was signed in by the secretary.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard a deep voice call out for us. "Mister Twiddler Swan?"

Using Twiddly's full name with that voice almost had me swooning, but then, when I looked up and saw who the voice belonged to, I swear, my ovaries exploded at the sight.

He was young, probably around my age, and very tall. His hair was light reddish-brown and stuck out in every which way, and his eyes were almost the color of a cat's; green, with some gray and yellow mixed in. He was the hottest vet I'd ever seen.

And the pristine white coat he was donning wasn't helping the visual either. Fuck. Me.

I smiled and introduced myself.

He smiled back and seemed genuinely very nice.

I looked to his fingers for a ring and found none. Score, not married!

When he took Twiddly from me, I made sure to graze my hand against his. Warmth spread from my head all the way to my toes as our skin made contact. I swear to Christ, this man...he has some skillful...something or other.

We went into the private examination room where Edward proceeded to examine Twiddly. He kept his eye on me and winked a couple of times while he spoke. I almost asked him if he had something in his eye, but before I could, he was done with the exam and was out of the room to get the heartworm drops.

Within a few minutes, Edward came back, a smile spread on his face as our eyes met once more.

Once he was done applying the drops onto Twiddly's back, he turned his full attention to me. I was a little disappointed at the thought of having to leave without so much as his phone number. It wasn't like I was actually going to call. Well, yeah, maybe. I mean, he was interested so... "I guess we're done until next year, huh?" I blurted out without thinking any further. I didn't want to sound too disappointed, but I really was.

Edward's eyes grew and he explained how he'd just moved to town. I took that opportunity and ran with it. There was no way I was letting anyone else getting their claws in him. Well, figuratively, of course. I'm sure some of the kitties he came in contact with at his work clawed at him once in a while.

I told him about where we were going tonight, and after a little bit of coaxing, he agreed to meet me there.

I gave him directions to the bar, but a knock on the door from the secretary had us wrapping up our impromptu discussion with promises of seeing each other in a few hours.

When I got home, I made sure to call Alice to let her know how everything went. I also wanted to make sure she hadn't decided to set me up. I did not want things to get awkward between Edward and me. Well, as awkward as it would be if I had two dates at once. I was sure my presence alone would make things somewhat weird, it's not like I had game or anything. If not prompted to go out, I'd easily become the cat lady my Nana always said I'd become. Not that that's a bad thing, but I digress.

As soon as Alice picked up the phone, she asked about Twiddly and if everything went well.

"Yeah Alice," I replied and rolled my eyes. I wondered why so much eye-rolling happened with my pushy little friend.

"Squee, and it didn't take too long," she said.

I sighed. "I know"

"And, tell me about this new vet. Is he good? Is he young? Is he hot?" Geez, right to the point wasn't she. I made a note to get new friends. Alice was having a toll on my nervous system.

I smiled instantly at the thought of Edward. "He was so cute."

"Oh my God, Bella. Tell me more," she pleaded, her voice all high and pitchy.

"You should see his hair, gah, I wanted to shove my fingers in there and ride his face for all it was worth," I replied, sighing dreamily. Ugh, the thought of his stubble on my inner thighs had me squirming.

"Do you know anything about him? How old is he?" she asked.

"No I didn't get his age." Like it mattered.

"So, he's coming tonight, right? You did invite him, didn't you? Please tell me you said something to him," she pleaded.

I snorted. "Yeah, he's coming tonight."

"Oh, Bella, you know you may have to keep that promise," Alice added in a sultry tone.

"Hardy har har, I get it, coming. I swear you're like a twelve year old boy sometimes." I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. This really seemed like a recurring theme with us and our telephone conversations.

"So he is coming out tonight?" she asked.

"I told him to meet us there at eight, you're still picking me up, right?"

"Absolutely," she confirmed and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good."

"And you'll be able to ask him to take you home?" I could practically see her eyebrows wiggle through the phone line.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to try."

"Good girl."

I shook my head and looked at my watch. I still wanted to take a shower and get ready. "See you later?"

"Later, Bells."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and looked around my room. I wanted to make sure to wear something he couldn't resist. something naughty, but yet innocent. Something that said, no, screamed, "yes please take me, but I'm not easy".

After getting dressed and made up, I cuddled Twiddly before leaving to meet Alice and maybe my something more.

…

EPOV

That was...unexpected.

I'd been in town for a week, house sitting for my father while getting accustomed to his patients and staff. Most were very friendly and accommodating. A few were a little too...friendly, but I could deal with that.

Except for Bella, that was so unexpected. I didn't know why or how to explain this pull I had to her. I mean, she was just another cat owner, but yet, she wasn't. It was an instant attraction. Kismet. Or something.

After getting her information, I couldn't wait for my shift to be over.

Kate, the secretary, just smiled and wished me luck before I left. She said it was cute how my eyes lit up as I spotted Bella and her cat.

I quickly went home, showered and changed. There was no way I was going to be late for this.

She'd told me they were going to be there around 8, so I made sure to be there no later than 8:15. No, I wasn't eager. Not at all.

As soon as I walked into the bar and saw her sitting with Emmett, I knew this was meant to be.

I'd known Emmett for years, so when he spotted me, and saw me looking at Bella, I could see the wheels turning in his head right away.

He gave me the bro hand-shake-shoulder-squeeze, and whispered in my ear that she was perfect for me, I smiled and sent a wink her way. The blush that crept up her cheeks in response had me hard as a rock and ready to leave that bar, and we hadn't even spoken to each other yet.

Introductions were made, and Bella and I were soon in our little bubble.

"So you just moved here?" she asked.

I explained about transferring here to work for my father, which led us to subjects about our parents and jobs.

Turns out we had a lot in common.

Her face was close as she leaned in so that we could talk. It took every ounce of control I had not to close the distance between us and just kiss the living daylights out of her.

The tension between us was palpable, and when Alice and Rose practically kidnapped her away from me so that she could go dance with them, I came close to just putting her over my shoulder and taking her home.

"Hey man, so I guess you're smitten by our little kitten?" Jasper said as he took a swig of his beer.

I looked at him, confused. "Kitten?"

"Yeah, man, Bella's like this tiger kitten. All feisty but there's not much damage she could do," Jasper replied, chuckling.

"She's a sweet girl that deserves to be treated right," Emmett chimed in, looking at me pointedly as he said the last bit.

I nodded. "I get it man. You know me, I've never been the one night stand kind of guy. That never changed," I implored to Emmett while Jasper listened intently.

"That's good, man. I'd hate to have to hunt you down, you know?" Emmett smirked and watched as his girlfriend, Rose, gyrated and ground her hips to the rhythm of the song that was playing.

I looked over to her right and saw Bella and Alice swaying together suggestively. Bella's eyes snapped to mine and she smirked, rolling her hips with Alice as they moved to the music.

After wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth and picking up my jaw off of the floor, I smiled and winked back.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

I leaned into Jazz' side and asked, "Do they do that a lot?" while not taking my eyes off of Bella's body.

I swear, she had worn the outfit, of all outfits that was designed strategically to kill me. Or, to be more precise, it was designed to make my dick hard and my pants uncomfortable for the entire night.

Dark-wash skinny jeans, off the shoulder purple, strappy top and black stiletto heels.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, exposing her sinuous neck along with the curve of her shoulders and the dip of her collarbones.

There wasn't an inch of her that I wasn't itching to taste; to claim; to get my mouth on.

The song ended and a slower one came on just as the DJ announced last call. I frowned, watching Bella step off of the dance floor to join me at the table. She stepped in front of me, all sweaty, and smiled as she picked up her bottle of water and gulped down about half of it.

I looped my fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her to stand between my parted legs. She giggled, but came willingly. Her water bottle got put back on the table before she laced her arms around my neck.

I looked up to her face and pulled her closer, watching her lick her lips as her eyes darkened.

That look of pure lust washed over her features as she leaned down, her mouth close to my ear. "I need a ride home, Edward. Do you think you can manage?"

I smiled and moved my head to the side to look at her face. "Absolutely, beautiful. Lead the way."

After saying our goodbyes, I lead Bella to my car. Being a gentleman, I made sure to open the car door for her and suppressed a laugh when she scowled at me for doing it.

Ah, tiger kitten, got it!

The tension the car grew with each mile of road we drove.

"So, did you have fun tonight, Edward?" she asked tentatively as we rode down Main Street.

"Definitely," I said, smirking. Every other thing I wanted to say would have sounded too perverted out loud, so I stuck to the safety of a one word answer.

The inside of the car grew quiet and thankfully, she didn't live too far away from the bar, and we were in front of her apartment within minutes.

"I'll walk you to the door," I offered, and got out of the car to make my way around it to open the door for her. I didn't even bother asking whether or not she wanted me to walk her to the door. I was getting that goodnight kiss, dammit.

Well, unless she didn't want it. I'd never force a girl, you know?

Anyways, I opened the door for her and we threaded our fingers together as we walked to the door. I'd expected to have some awkwardness, but there wasn't any. Holding her hand in mine was just...natural.

"I had a good time tonight, Edward. I'm glad you came," Bella said as we reached her door.

I held her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. "I'm glad you invited me, Bella. Your friends are great and it was nice to see Emmett again. I hadn't seen him since college."

We stood under the porch light and regarded each other quietly.

I wanted to kiss her.

I was such a pussy.

Wordlessly, Bella took her keys out of her purse and unlocked her door. She then pulled me inside and closed the door behind us.

I really liked where she was taking this.

Pursing her lips and depositing her purse on a table by the door she asked, "Yeah, that was a great coincidence that you two knew each other. Do you want something to drink?"

I eyed her carefully.

It was now or never.

I gently cupped her cheek and she smiled, looking up at me all doe eyed and as gorgeous as always.

"I'm okay. Come here, beautiful," I said before pressing my lips to hers.

I was soft at first, unsure of how she would react.

But she didn't push me back, instead, she threaded her fingers through the hair at my nape and pulled my face closer to hers.

I deepened the kiss, pulling her body flush to mine by putting my other hand on her lower back.

Bella moaned into my mouth, and as our tongues mingled, she ignited something deep inside of me. There was no turning back, whatever she wanted, I'd give it to her.

My cock was straining inside of my pants, my middle pressed hard against her stomach. There was no way she couldn't feel it.

After some fumbling, Bella guided us to her bedroom. Clothes were discarded, and I got to do to her body what I'd been thinking about all night.

I kissed, suckled and licked every inch of her, making her come before claiming her.

Once buried deep inside of her, I had her chanting my name over and over again, but more importantly, I had found my one.

I was sure of it.

As we lay together, our limbs tangled in the sheets, Twiddly jumped on the bed and smiled at me. I swear he did. I couldn't help the thought that he approved of me and Bella.

His acceptance was necessary because Bella and I have never spent a night apart since that one fateful evening.

It was crazy, how a cat brought us together, but in the end, Bella was home to me.

THE END


End file.
